Naruto the Master of Heroes
by Kamen Rider Arashi
Summary: Let's face it alternate worlds are an interesting concept, more so if your a multi-billion dollar man who knows one of the most profitable pastimes in the world. But what happens when something you thought was impossible lands on your doorstep. Well Pegasus sure wasn't and now Naruto is got himself a new adventure to enjoy. One with hopefully less life and death. Harem fic.


**Well welcome all to my newest work. Now I can only imagine you're all possibly confused and maybe annoyed at seeing a new fic pop up instead of a new chapter for Bijuu Armor. But I promise that I will explain it all in the bottom AN, but until then lets focus on this story.**

**Now I will say this now to end any possible complaints or reviews asking for this: unless required I will NOT be showing the hands of Naruto or anyone else during a duel. I will NOT be including the monsters and cards past the GX series, i.e Syncros, Tuners, XYZ, or so on, those may be cool but they also broke the game much more so than any Exodia Deck could ever be.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS****: I will be using both English and Japanese names for the characters but will use ONLY English names for the cards. Alongside that I'll be aiming to use the real effects, levels, attack and defense scores of cards. Though I may at rare times use made up ones or Anime/Manga versions. Oh and also don't ask for the deck, I hate it when authors waste a chapter update to only give you a chapter that is all about what the decks are, that's just a cheap way to get reviews in my mind and a waste of time. Also if you see these symbol: (UC), (MC), and (AC) it means that card is either a Unique Card (UC), Manga Card (MC), or Anime Card (AC).**

**NEW NOTE: At a suggestion and thinking on it I decided to bold the card names when necessary and add in the lifepoint scores and card's basic stats. This will be a one and done thing as in I will only give the name and score (of whatever their position is) after a monster's first intro. Hopefully this helps.**

**For the time being though, LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything related to Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! outside of unique cards, character's changed development, and the more evolved storyline.**

**KEY:**

"Draw!"-Human Speech

_"Activate Trap Card"-Human Thought Speech_

**"Your move."-Duel Monster Speech**

_**"Attack his life points directly!"-Duel Monster Thought Speech**_

Dark Magic Attack-Monster Attack and Card Effect Names

**Monster Reborn-Card Names**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Naruto the Master of Heroes**

**Chapter 1: The Unknown Child/The Next Hero is Born**

The universe. A vast and and seemingly endless void of wonder and mystery. For all intents and purposes an ever growing space of stars, planets, and solar systems. A marvel that even after years of space exploration mankind still has not even come anywhere close to unlocking it's immeasurable size or infinite mysteries.

However for all it's incredible expansiveness and size mankind has also always had the suspicion, in only in a minority of them technically, of the possibility of there being more than just them out there. And I don't just mean the concept of alien lifeforms from far distant stars or entire worlds out there comprised of little green men or some such.

But also of the idea that there might be even alternate worlds of their own. World's that evolved far differently than theirs, created from just the most minor of changes: the dinosaurs survived, the automobile was never invented, man never learned to fly and so on.

So many possibilities it makes one spin at the idea.

And for one Pegasus J. Crawford he could not be more assure of the idea of alternate worlds then right now. While a very successful business man and skilled Duelist he was also a lover of philosophy and the numerous beliefs and sciences out there.

This born from both his enjoyment of the mysteries of the world and from his later gained knowledged from his creation, or one would say _re-creation_, of Duel Monsters.

In fact it is that very knowledged gain from his tampering of the Shadow Duels and former possession of the Millenium Eye that kept him from being too surprised by anything really. Whether by his former eye's ability to read minds, this knowledge of the true secret behind his creation, or the still vague visions he has on rare occasions even after the lose of his magical eye.

Its with that lack of true shock that led to him only standing there in pure silence as he read over the file presented to him not a few minutes ago.

Getting a little worried by the silence of his boss a bespectacled middle-aged man quietly spoke up, "Ummm, Pegasus-san? I know this is probably a shock to you but I am 100% sure that the report is correct." Still receiving no response from the head of Industrial Illusions the man continued, "We checked everything from blood to DNA. I even know from the reports from your other associates that there is no existing files of the boy."

Finally raising his face to now look at the face of the assumed doctor, Pegasus then replied, "Be that as it may I would think you of all people would have ever recall me having a _child_ of my own. A fact that we both know is impossible if only because of the simple fact my beloved wife Cecelia _died_ before we could ever make the step to conceive a child of our own!"

Before the doctor could try and say anything to calm the growing anger in his employer Pegasus sighed and slowly sat down in the bench set in his mansion's long hallways.

"Riley you have been my personal physician and friend for many decades. And have been by my side since the day she passed."

Seeing the sadness in his longtime friend's face he could only move to sit next to the man to try and lend a ear, just like he had all those years ago.

"...I'm sorry I should not have raised my voice. This is just so very frustrating and confusing."

Resting a hand on Pegasus' shoulder Riley replied, "It's perfectly fine. Heh, we've been through a lot of things through the years. Hell outside of that Yugi Muto kid, his friends, and a very rare few others, I'm the only other person that ever knew of that weird golden eye of yours."

Growing a small smile on his face Pegasus recalled the fact that the man next to him was the only one to ever know, up till Duelist Kingdom at least, of his possession of the Millennium Eye and all that came with it.

Deciding to get back on track though, Riley grabbed the file from Pegasus' hands. Looking at his friend in the eye he then said, "Look regardless of the oddities the fact still remains, whoever this kid, is his blood and DNA are a perfect match to yours and Cecelia's. He _is_ your child."

Losing his smile and once again gaining a neutral, if serious, expression on his face the creator of Duel Monsters rose up and moved to the door right across from where he was just seated.

Before he could open the door however it opened on it's own to reveal a young red haired female in the doorway. Seeing Pegasus and Riley at the door she quickly says, "Pegasus-sama, Riley-senpai. The boy is starting to wake up."

Silently nodding at the woman both men entered the room to see a young boy lying still on a very fancy bed. While the room itself was beyond fancy with combinations of reds and golds making up a majority of the decor it was what surrounded the bed that felt out of place.

For around it and attached to the young boy sleeping in it were numerous medical equipment from an IV drip to a heart monitor. All these as stated were attached to the little boy, who the three adults present in the room could see was in fact slowly entering the world of consciousness.

Riley quickly began to check over the equipment making sure nothing was amiss while Pegasus sent the now revealed nurse to fetch the boy some food and water he will no doubt need after he is fully awakened.

As the young woman left to fulfil her task and Riley moved to check the boy's heart rate, Pegasus himself sat in the chair next to the bed.

By the time the nurse had return the apparent child of Pegasus had come to and was looking around the room in surprise and utter confusion.

Seeing the people around him the boy quickly tensed up in suspicion and slight fear.

Noticing the child's tense and slightly scared eyes, Pegasus decided to break the proverbial ice, "Hello young man, do you understand me?"

Seeing he had so far gotten the boy's attention as well as a nod Pegasus continued, "That's good to hear, wouldn't want to have to worry about needing a translator now. Now then allow me to introduce myself I am Pegasus Crawford."

At his brief introduction Pegasus held out his hand to the boy.

Feeling no negative intent from the man, the boy slowly brought his hand up to the mysterious man's own hand whilst a smile started to grow on his whiskered face, "Hi Pegasus-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo."

At the now named Naruto's response Pegasus smile only grew as he slowly shook the blonde child's hand he replied, "It's very nice to meet you Naruto-kun. There is much we need to talk about."

What no one realized at that very moment was the major changes history and the world of Duel Monster would have at this very meeting.

**-TIMESKIP 10 YEARS LATER-**

It was a relatively normal day in Domino City. People going to and from their homes and places of work, with the occasional sightings of duels happening within the more open areas like the parks and recreational areas of the larger city.

However as things go in this particular city and it's surrounding areas, normality is ever the brief thing, and this was proven when a very expensive and personally designed limo pulled down the streets and roads of Domino on it's way to a large arena. The designs being that of the personal labels and custom logo of Industrial Illusions and said arena being the titled 'Champion's Hall', titled as such for being the host of many duels among the multiple champions within the Duel Monster's community.

Within said limo we find a familiar, if much older, blonde young man.

"...okay okay, I know it was stupid of me to forget the damn thing. But if you hadn't felt it was necessary for me to go with you to China then this wouldn't have happened."

Said blonde currently discussing something with another person over the limo's personal phone.

"Don't give me that. We both know the main reason you had me come with you was to have me 'tested', _again I might add, _against another champion. Which I might add, has now developed some kind of infatuation with me even though Vivian Wong like more than a _decade_ older than me!"

At the end of his brief rant, he could only narrow his eyes in annoyance at whatever was said on the other line. Before he could yell in reply to whatever the mysterious caller was saying he sighed.

"...fine. As long as you promise to make sure my test gets sent in I'll drop it. Yeah I know...*sigh*...well whatever, I'll call you later. More then likely after I get to Duel Academy, okay?"

More unheard words are said over the phone before Naruto gives a small smile and replies in kind, "...I love you to tou-san. Talk to you later."

At his final words to his tou-san, he softly hangs up the phone and looks out the window, _"To think it's only been ten years now. Time sure does fly, doesn't it guys?"_

Before any reply could be given to the blonde the limo comes to a stop in front of the Champion's Hall. Seeing this the blonde unbuckles and exits his transportation. With a wave and thanks to his driver Naruto starts to walk up the steps into the stadium.

Within a minute he finds himself looking from the ground floor at all the people currently milling about, most are kids around his age of 15 with a few older teens wearing varied uniforms in the colors red, yellow, and blue.

The smallest number of people he sees are those that are the adults leading groups of the kids around the area. Like the older teens, the adults he sees are wearing more elaborate and customized versions of the uniforms. Theirs as well being composed of either red, yellow, or blue colors.

As he looked around, the blonde inevitably became the source of attention for quite a number of the varied groups, though with hair as bright as his and with his unique whisker marks it would be expected after all. One pair in particular was a older boy with dark blue hair wearing the blue uniform, at his side was a younger girl with a *ahem* _well developed_ figure.

Besides the two teens a few others found their respective eyes drawn to the blonde, among them was a pair of boys that looked to be around the blondes age and another boy further separate of the two groups.

However one person in particular noticed the blonde and noticing the standard duel disk attached to his arm. Having a good idea what the boy was here for the man moved forward to find out who he was.

Still oblivious to the attention his appearance was getting, mostly because of the amount of _orange _in his clothes as also attention grabbing, the boy continued to look around at the arena he'd heard and watched many duels in, some of which his father had participated in, however rare those times where.

"You there! The blonde boy!"

Shaken from his thoughts, Naruto turned to see an effeminate and tall looking man approach him. Outside of the man's height and looks the most noticeable traits to the man was his large blue coat and the unique duel disk he was wear.

It comprised of a special unit set on his chest connected to three straps that lead to a larger than normal sized duel disk that was attached to his back. Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed the man's deck resting in the chest piece alongside a blacked out bar that could only mean that it also doubled as the life point counter.

"Boy are you here for the Duel Academy entrance exams?" asked the wearer of the duel vest.

"What? Oh yes sir. I was registered a while ago but was late because of family matters." replied the blonde in an apologetic tone.

Nodding absentmindedly at the boy's words the man then said, "I see, I can only assume that these 'family matters' are the reason I don't recall seeing you among the rest here during the written exam that ended an hour ago."

Scratching the back of his head Naruto replied, "Yes sir. My father and I had been on a brief trip out of Domino and only just got back a bit ago."

Not entirely buying the boy's story the tall man was prepared to send the boy out for not being on time, when another teacher approached the two.

"Mr. Crowler, there's a call for you."

Looking towards the mostly non-descriptive teacher the named Mr. Crowler' grabbed the phone presented to him and answered. "Hello?"

As Naruto watched this going on, he was hit with a brief moment of nostalgia before he soon recognized the man before him. Trying his best to contain his excitement Naruto instead tried to listen in on the phone call.

Before he could get close enough he hopped backwards when the blonde teacher suddenly straightened up and began talking quite insistently, "Yes. Yes. Of course Chancellor Sheppard. I understand. Thank you and goodbye."

After hanging up the phone he abruptly handed it back to his fellow teacher and turned to face the blonde from earlier.

Before he could say anything the boy himself lost control of his excitement and immediately shouted out, "Your Doctor Vellian Crowler!"

Caught a little off-guard at the blonde's shout he quickly answered the boy, "Yes, now I believe you were here for a reason correct?"

Nodding his head the blonde then said, "Yes of course sir. Am I to assume you will be my examiner Doctor? Will you use your rare Ancient Gear deck?"

Realizing the opportunity presented to him he nods while trying to keep the 'evil' smile from appearing on his face, _"Silly boy, you've just given me the _perfect _excuse to make sure you don't make the cut and waste my precious time."_

Before they could offical start, the teacher from before speaks up, "But Dr. Crowler we're supposed to only use the special examiner decks."

Thinking quickly Crowler responds, "Now, now none of that. This boy obviously knows my deck in some way. And he seems generally excited at challenging me and my personal deck. No need to disappoint the lad after all. He asked for it."

Getting several enthusiastic nods from the boy the unnamed teacher could only sadly nod, and stepped aside to allow the two to begin their duel.

"Now then before we begin can I get your name young man. Seeing as you already know mine."

Calming down Naruto started to take a few steps back to give some necessary distance between himself and Crowler. "The names Naruto doctor, Naruto Uzumaki."

Giving Naruto a 'nice' smile he then turned his duel vest on, "Well then Naruto-san the best of luck to you...*whispers* you'll need it."

Not hearing the whisper from his location Naruto only replied, "The same to you doctor, I've been hoping that I'd get a chance to duel you for some time now. And I have no intention of disappointing you or myself."

A bit shocked at the boy's admittance he quickly focused back on the matter at hand, and with a dual shout of "DUEL!" their match began.

With the shared declaration, both blonde males began to draw their respective hands and as they drew forth cards, their duel disks fully activated and each's life point scores rose until they stopped at 4000.

**Naruto's Lifepoints: 4000**

**Crowler's Lifepoints: 4000**

Once both had drawn their five cards Naruto called out, "Since this is a very important duel for me, I think it be no problem if I went first, ne doctor?"

Still a little surprised at being called his actual title instead of anything else Vellian Crowler decided to humor the boy, "Hm, that's fine. You'll need all the aid possible to expect to defeat me."

Smirking at the challenge Naruto began his turn, "Draw." At the word Naruto drew his sixth card and looked over his hand, _"Alright not a bad start up. In fact if all plays right I could win this fairly quickly, with the right cards the next turn or two that is. But I still can't count the good doctor out so best to be prepared. He didn't get his doctorate from just sitting on his ass after all."_

With his strategy set Naruto began, "I think I'll be smart on this and place a monster face-down in defense mode to start things off. Next I'll place two cards also face-down to end my turn. Your turn doctor." With the appearance of the three cards flipped down things turned to Crowler's side as his duel vest's deck slot ejected a card into his waiting hand.

Smirking a little at the basic move made by the younger blonde, Doctor Crowler made his own moves. "I Draw, then I summon to the field my **Ancient Gear Soldier**." At the man's call the card's info briefly showed next to it:

**Ancient Gear Soldier**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1300**

**Defense: 1300**

With his declaration and placing of the card on the duel disk a slightly larger than man sized mechanical being appeared on the field. Fitting to it's name the monster looked quite old and slightly rusted up. On it's right arm was, instead of an actual arm, a drum styled machine gun.

With his monster ready the pale blonde man then made his next move, "Now then **Soldier** attack his face down monster."

Lower it's large gun it began rotating before firing several rounds of heated lead straight at Naruto's defensive monster. However instead of freaking out Naruto only smirked more.

"Sorry doctor but that ain't gonna happen." At his words Naruto looked to be moving to activate one of his face down cards only for Doctor Vellian to shout back, "I don't think so! Apparently while you know of me it seems your not that well informed about my deck as you say you are. As a common theme throughout all Ancient Gear monsters is the effect that during the battle phase you can not activate either any Trap or Spell cards."

Smirking still Naruto just said, "That wasn't my plan though."

As the bullets ripped into the unknown monster it flipped up and as it did so those same rounds meant to destroy Naruto's monster were now heading right back at Crowler himself!

"What?!" was Crowler's yell of frustration and confusion as his own life points fell by 700 points.

"Bit of a foolish thing to attack a face-down monster and not know what it might be doctor. After all more often times than not monsters placed in such a position have dangerous effects or pretty high defense scores. Like this one for instance!"

At his declaration the monster was revealed to everyone, a man made almost entirely of earth and wood was kneeling before his owner. Bald of head and eyes as red as the Slifer dorm jacket rested the imposing monster as his defense score was shown to be a significant one, 2000 total.

Smiling at his move being successful Naruto continued, "Allow me to introduce you to my earthen friend, **Elemental Hero Woodsman**."

**Elemental Hero Woodsman**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1000**

**Defense: 2000**

At hearing the name, many of the students and faculty present starred in slight shock, not many having heard of the E-Hero before them.

One though knowing of them was one black haired boy styled in a similar design of a swallow with it's wing spread. "So the rumors were true after all."

Being right next to him one short blue haired boy said, "What rumors Bastion?"

The now named Bastion replied, "There have been several rumors of a boy around our age that has been participating and winning numerous tournaments in America, Europe, and Asia. A common theme is the duelist using an Elemental Hero deck that many haven't heard or seen before."

A little surprised the shorter boy then said, "So you mean he's got some rare cards or are they new ones?"

Shaking his head Bastion replies, "Not exactly Sho. The card he has there isn't that rare alongside the other associated cards. However there is said to be a _single _special card, a monster, that is part of this branch of Hero cards. However to my knowledge no one has ever found it or even knows entirely what it is."

"Wow~", was the only word that the boy Sho could say in return.

**Naruto's Lifepoints: 4000**

**Crowler's Lifepoints: 3300**

Back at the duel Crowler was admittedly surprised at the new monster, having a PH.d in dueling he's seen his fair share of Duel Monster cards. So seeing one he'd only ever seen in passing was a bit of a surprise.

However he was far from bothered by the small turn of events, "Interesting, but nothing I need to worry about. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Naruto draws his upkeep card and begins his next move, and at seeing his draw he could only smile in confidence at his plan coming together. "Looks like things are going my way Dr. Crowler. First I activate **Woodsman's** effect. Since a standby phase has passed with **Woodsman** on my field I can add one **Polymerization** card to my hand from my deck."

Quickly drawing the card from his deck and adding it to his hand Naruto then grabs three other cards from his hand, "Next I'll summon a new monster, one to put me another step closer to winning this duel. You're up, **Elemental Hero Heat**!"

**Elemental Hero Heat**

**Level: 4**

**Attack: 1600**

**Defense: 1200**

Throwing down his newest monster card, out came another humanoid wearing a red, white, and yellow super hero esque costume. The hero was male and was dressed in a fully body suit with a pointed helmet colored in a way that made the appearance of flames covering him. A small oddity to the suit was of a single long cloth hanging from his belt. The kind that looked like something you'd see on ceremonial armor.

Before anyone could utter a word Naruto continued his turn, "Next I activate my hero's effect. First **Heat** gains 300 attack points for every E-Hero on the field, that also includes himself."

At this words Heat's attack rose from 1600 to 2200. "Now **Heat** attack his **Gear Soldier**!" Following his leader's command Heat charged the ancient looking machine as his left fist became coated in fire.

"BURNING FIST!"

With one super heated punch Heat's left arm speared the machine destroying it. Vellian Crowler could only look at his life point counter in annoyance at taking such a heavy hit so early on. He gained a noticeable frown at seeing his score drop down by 900 points.

His frown quickly turned into a scowl as Naruto called out his next move.

"But I'm not done yet! Next I activate the **Polymerization**I just got to fuse the **E-Hero Heat** on the field with the **E-Hero Lady Heat** in my hand to summon another E-Hero. Say hello to **Elemental Hero Inferno**!"

**Elemental Hero Inferno**

**Level: 8**

**Attack: 2300**

**Defense: 1600**

A large cyclone of fire surrounded Heat as he became obscured from everyone's view. As the fiery funnel started to shrink everyone noticed very briefly a more feminine form jumping into the fire before a flash of fire and light lit up the arena causing most to have to cover their eyes.

As the dots cleared from their vision a new form took the place of Heat, a much larger and more imposing form at that.

Standing where the fire themed hero once stood was a much larger and bulkier one. Elevated to now at least a foot or more over Crowler was a red and white armored figure. He looked like a more bulkier version of Heat with more red than white making up his costume. His hands looked to be made of scorched wood and in the center of his chest was a honey comb design of what looked like magma.

Turning his horned head to briefly glance at his leader the larger hero looked back at Vellian Crowler. Seeing his nakama ready Naruto called out, "Now direct attack!"

"I don't think so!" Yelling at the blonde's apparent screw up, Crowler's shouting continued, "You just attacked so you've ended your Battle Phase and can no longer attack, as you just special summoned another monster."

All Naruto did was smirk, "Sorry doctor but unfortunately it wasn't just **Polymerization** I used, but this card as well!"

On the field it was shown one of his two facedowns was now face-up, a particularly useful Quick-Play spell card called **Master Magician's Incantation(MC)**. "I'm sure you realize what this means but for clarity this card allows me to activate a Normal Spell Card that is face down or in my hand as if it was a Quick-Play Spell card. Int his case I used it to make my **Polymerization** card a Quick-Play and not just a Normal spell card."

"So this means my Battle Phase is still on, and I continue with my attack using **Inferno**. Now direct attack! INFERNO STREAM!"

On his command Inferno launched a large stream of fire from both hands directly at Doctor Crowler, only for the teacher to smirk in return, "Unfortunately I was prepared for this the moment you gained that Polymerization card, activate Trap Card: **Magic Cylinder**!"

After pushing the required button on his duel disk one of Crowler's two face down flipped up and out appeared two large cylinder cups. In seconds the large stream of fire entered one tube and out the other directly now at Naruto!

Seeing the flames head his way he braced himself as the fire washed over him and reduced his life points significantly.

Lowering his arms Naruto looked on as he felt the despair of his monster for it's attack harming him. Relaxing his stance and mentally telling his monster to be calm Naruto ended his turn.

**Naruto's Lifepoints: 1700**

**Crowler's Lifepoints: 2400**

Seeing the boy seem to be less confident Crowler drew his card and could only smile and slightly wicked smile at what he drew.

"Well it seems that all good things must come to an end. And your end has come my dear boy. I set a card face down. Next I activate my **Heavy Storm** spell card to destroy all Spells and Trap cards on the field."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at that move and watched as a large storm destroyed his last facedown alongside Crowler's own two cards.

"Now unlike you my cards were meant to be destroyed as they were my two **Statue of the Wicked** Trap cards. Which means when they are destroyed I can special summon two **Wicked Tokens** to my monster zones."

As he stated two evil looking snakes appeared on his monster zones, "But they won't be around any longer as I'm tributed them both to summon my next card and the one to end this little duel."

Up in the stands a blue haired older boy leaned closer, "No doubt about it this card he plans to summon must be Professor Crowler's legendary card."

Looking a little surprised a dark blonde next to the boy said, "What legendary card Ryo?"

The boy, Ryo, replied, "Just watch you'll see it soon enough Asuka."

Back at the duel Crowler had removed his two tokens and called for his new monster, "I tribute my two **Wicked Tokens** to summon my most powerful monster the **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

In the former Tokens' places was a giant machine, several times larger than the Gear Soldier from earlier and at least two times the size of **E-Hero Inferno**. It for all intents and purposes looked like a larger more detailed version of the Gear Soldier but on closer inspection one could notice instead of a large gun for it's arm the Golem had a much larger and heavier armored fist.

**Ancient Gear Golem**

**Level: 8**

**Attack: 3000**

**Defense: 3000**

Smiling at his best card Crowler then continued his move, "Now first let's remove your Woodsman shall we. **Gear Golem**, ULTIMATE POUND!

With one mighty swing of it's giant metal fist **Woodsman** was destroyed. "And unfortunately for you **Golem** causes piercing damage which means you lose 1000 life points."

"Dammit", was all Naruto could say as his score fell again by a large amount.

"Sadly that's as far as you'll go as I now use my **Premature Burial** card to resurrect my **Ancient Gear Soldier** and I think I'll equip him with my **Ancient Gear Bomb**. And with this combination I'll remove the last of your life points. HAHAHA!"

Even though his life points dropped quite a bit Crowler had no reason to worry as with his bomb he would remove the last 700 points Naruto had, or at least that was what he thought.

As he saw the Soldier approach him with it's bomb Naruto's look of worry turned into one of confidence.

Above in the stands those thinking the duel was over were quickly shocked when all of the sudden Naruto shouted, "I activate my **Wild Tornado** and destroy your **Premature Burial**!"

"WHAT!?"

From out of nowhere a large tornado appeared and headed straight for Dr. Crowler's Spell card, upon contact the spell card was gone and with it the teacher's Soldier and bomb!

"As long as the equip card is on the field the monster lives but without it your Soldier is sent right back from whence he came. And since your **Gear Bomb** was equip to him it goes along for the ride."

"But how?" was all the effeminate man could ask.

"Easy, **Wild Tornado** is a Trap card that has two effects, the first if flipped up and the second if destroyed while on the field. Something you allowed for me to do."

At the blonde's response Crowler could only look on in shock at having his win slip by him so easily.

"And that's not all. Since I have 1000 or less life points I can activate this card from my hand, **Hero's Second Strike(UC)** which allows me to end your turn by skipping over all you phases after the Damage Step."

"Wait, what!?"

"And now I draw!" Looking at the new card he drew Naruto looked towards his new teacher, "Well I will say your as good as they say Doctor Crowler but this is where it ends!"

**Naruto's Lifepoints: 700**

**Crowler's Lifepoints: 1600**

Placing a spell card on the field Naruto began his endgame, "First I activate my **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **E-Hero Woodsman**."

In a flash the earthen hero was back on the field, placing his used spell card in his graveyard Naruto then drew from his hand the next card. "Now while you may have expected me to Fusion Summon earlier when I added that **Polymerization** card to my hand what you didn't know was that was a ruse for this, I activate _another_ **Polymerization** card to fuse my **Woodsman** with the **E-Hero Ocean** in my hand!"

_"He had another one all along!" _was the shared thought of many including Vellian Crowler, the staff, and students watching.

"Sho watch closely, I believe we are about to see this legendary Hero card I was just talking about" were the words of Bastion as he stared intently at the field.

Taking his newest friend's words seriously Sho also turned his attention fully to the blonde duelist.

"Now allow me to introduce to you all to the card that will end this duel and give me the win, **Elemental Hero Terra Firma**!"

With his yell both Woodsman and Ocean jumped into each other as a sphere made of earth and water surrounded them. Soon the large ord expanded before exploding outwards in a massive wave of the two fusing elements.

And now standing alongside Inferno was a new E-Hero, he was only slightly taller than Inferno by maybe a few inches, but looked just as powerful if not more so than the fire elemental hero he stood next to.

Covered from head to toe in a white armored suit Terra Firma's only other color was a deep blue that composed the three orbs resting on each of his shoulders as well as the top of his head, and the red gem resting in the dead center of his chest.

**Elemental Hero Terra Firma**

**Level: 8**

**Attack: 2500**

**Defense: 2000**

At first slightly intimidated by the large hero Crowler quickly regained himself at seeing the monster attack score being lower than his Golem's.

Clapping quite mockingly the effeminate teacher just said, "Quite an impressive monster you have there, a rare one at that too. However for all of that none of it matters with the simple fact your hero can't defeat my Golem."

"Hehehehehe, you'd think that but have you forgotten the common theme of each of my heroes Doctor? They ALL have an effect and Terra Firma is no exception. And I'll prove that right now. I sacrifice Inferno to activate Terra Firma's effect!"

At his order Inferno dissipates into an ord of flames that enters Terra Firma through the red gem in his chest. Soon many of the white plates of armor that composed his form started to glow a bright red color, until they all were burning a bright red that looked like pure magma.

"Meet **Terra Firma: Elemental Flame Mode**. His effect is as such, during my turn I may tribute one E-Hero card on my side of the field and until the End Phase Terra Firma gains all of that tributes attack score added to his own. So he went from 2500 to **4800**! More then enough to waste your Golem!"

Crowler couldn't believe his eyes at seeing such a dramatic increase in attacks scores and could do nothing as the blonde boy called out his attack.

"Now Terra Firma attack his Golem, LAVA BLADE SLASH!"

Charging towards his enemy Terra Firma grabbed two small pieces of his armored that jutted out from his hips and drew them forth to show they were in fact a pair of energy swords, ones comprised entirely of lava!

With a loud battle cry the white hero slashed straight through the doctor's prized monster and with a heavy crash fell over in pieces.

The head teacher of Duel Academy could only look on in shock at seeing his best monster be destroyed and not even noticed as his life points dropped to zero.

**Crowler's Lifepoints: 0**

**Naruto's Lifepoints: 700**

**Winner Naruto**

"And that's game."

For a minute the stadium was silent, before someone in the bleachers began clapping, and then another, and another, until soon nearly all of the students and future students of Duel Academy were clapping and cheering on the great duel.

Following the cheering many in the faculty present joined in, it soon became a loud roar of cheering and clapping for out blonde hero duelist. Unfortunately it all came to an abrupt end when a annoyed and angry stewing blonde teacher could stay silent no more.

"SILENCE!" At his shout Crowler faced his still grinning opponent. "You may have won the duel boy but you _still _have not done _all _of the requirements necessary to enter the academy!"

At his words many of the teenagers present began to jeer and shout unfairness at the PH.D holder, but he stood resolute in his call and sadly none of the other present teaching staff could argue in Naruto's case.

This was however ended when a female blue wearing teacher approached Crowler holding an open laptop in her hands.

"Um, Doctor Crowler there's someone that wishes to speak with you."

Turning to his associate he replied, "I'm sure whoever it is can wait Fontaine-san. I'm rather busy trying to get this boy to leave."

Before she could reply a well cultured voice is heard over the speakers of the laptop in her hands, one many of the faulty where familiar with.

"I'm fairly certain you can make time for _me _Crowler_-san_."

At recognizing the voice Crowler practically teleported in front of the laptop's screen and while the face and tone of the man's voice seemed jovial, if you knew the man you'd know he was all but amused.

For staring straight at Crowler and for those that could see the screen was none other than the creator of Duel Monsters and head of the world renowned company Industrial Illusions himself, Pegasus Crawford.

Quickly entering what one would call, in a less than nice terms, grovelling position and attitude Vellian Crowler began talking, "Oh Pegasus-sama my apologies. If I had known you were to be calling I would have made sure to have personally answered you."

Keeping up his jovial appearance, the silver haired man only laughed good naturedly as he replied, "It's no problem doctor, I had a very enlightening discussion with Fonda-chan. Who I will say again, I'm very happy to see has adjusted well to her new job. Even if it does mean I loss the finest nurse I had ever had the privilege of caring for me."

Smiling at her former employer Fonda Fontaine could only shake her head whilst giggling, "I know my leaving annoyed you Crawford-sama but I do enjoy taking care of the students at Duel Academy. Especially since it makes for a better use of my position as a _doctor _now than it did as a nurse."

Laughing again at her true words Pegasus only continues, "True, very true. At least I'm glad you gained much success out of it. Riley-kun and I always felt you were just as good if not better than he was in the medical field, and your position as the Head of the Medical Unit stationed at Duel Academy more than proves that. And what have I told you about using the sama prefix, you are a dear friend I would very much appreciate it that you call me Pegasus-san or kun."

Giving a smile once more to his former nurse Pegasus quickly turns back to Crowler with a noticeably less bright smile. "Now then Dr. Crowler, the reason for my call is actually about the students, particularly one specifically."

Immediately Crowler cut in, "I can assume you are talking about this years Obelisk Blue students that will be graduating this year. Particularly Ryo Marufuji, our most successful and most talented duelist in quite some time."

"Actually it has _nothing _to do if either of those things. It actually has to do with the fact that I sent a young blonde boy named Naruto to enter the academy."

At Pegasus' words time seemed to stop for Crowler as silence entered the arena..._total _and _complete _silence.

Completely ignoring the atmosphere he created Crawford continued, "Yes, you see he was with me on a short trip to China not to long ago, and we only just got back to Japan. We were so late in fact that he didn't have time to make it for the written portion of the exam so I had him finish a copy I had sent to me by dear Sheppard. I had Naruto take it during our flight back."

As the silence continued Naruto had slowly walked up to the laptop, as he came into view of the screen the blonde teacher said, "Do you mind saying that name again Pegasus-sama, the boy's _full _name?"

Without skipping a beat Pegasus replied, "Oh my did I not give it? My mistake, his name is Naruto Uzumaki...Crawford. My sole child and heir to my company Industrial Illusions and all of Duel Monsters."

At this point alongside Crowler's face turning white as snow, Naruto had entered full view of the laptop. "Hey tou-san. Are you sure you sent my written test, cause the good doctor here doesn't seem to know about that."

"Oh my. I'll just double check and make sure it gets there, if nothing else Chancellor Sheppard should have it so you should be fine regardless."

"Okay if you're sure see ya later tou-san. I'll call you once I'm situated at Duel Academy." replied Naruto.

"Alright then Naruto-kun, enjoy the trip and remember to be home on holiday's unless something comes up." With a wave between the two Pegasus Crawford closed his end of the channel and Fonda Fontaine had closed the laptop.

Giving Crowler a mischievous smile with his eyes closed, making his face look oddly similar to a kitsune's with the whisker marks on his face, Naruto then spoke up, "So what's this about me not entering Duel Academy?"

For almost of minute there was nothing but silence, until all the silence was broken by a unbelievably loud yell.

"NANI!"

At the end of the shout Naruto could only tilt his head in confusion, "Was it something I said?"

**CHAPTER END**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Unique Cards: **

Hero's Second Strike

Trap Card-Normal

Effect: When your life points are at 1000 or lower you may activate this card to end your opponent's turn as long as the Damage Step has passed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this so far. And it will only get better. Now I'm sure your all wondering why I did this and not the next chapter of my Flagship fic, as it could be called, well there is actually a combination of reasons why this is happening though so bare with me.**

**The first is that idea, like many others, has been floating in my head for quite some time and I actual felt that unlike most others that this could be a good story. The second reason is more of a realization I had some time ago regarding Bijuu Armor, and with the fact Naruto is finally over, that Naruto the series is a pretty FREAKIN LONG SERIES! **

**And personally speaking I just realized how much of a daunting task it may be to type up my own version of it. I may have removed some of the early stuff and skip over others but honestly it's still a large task and has made me contemplate more than a few times of just ending the Bijuu Armor indefinitely.**

**Worry not for at this moment in time that is not happening. But for the time being that thought will pervade my mind and is a possible reality down the road. So hopefully by doing this fic I'll get a little breather of sorts and gain more desire to do them both to completion give myself something new to do to make the return to BA more desirable to me.**

**For those who have figured it out Fonda Fontaine was also the nurse that was there when Pegasus found Naruto. As for how Naruto even ended up washed ashore of Duelist Kingdom...I leave you to imagine the scenario cause to be honest it actually has NOTHING to do with this story.**

**What I mean will be discovered as this story goes on rest assured, but don't start have wild ideas that other characters will be showing up. Sasuke will NOT be making ANY appearances if I have any say, and since this is all me that means I damn well do.**

**Oh and pairings have all but been decided ahead of time. A few are not but I'm leaving them all up for your imagination since I was aiming to not only shock but surprise you with what ones I've come up with alongside Yurei King and who is paired up in the end.**

**And yeah I know this is long but I felt I needed to explain a bit to get this ball rolling before the next chapter. If you have ANY questions for me PM me, don't ask in depth questions via review that isn't a review that's a waste. If you must, critique me in the review and THEN PM me your questions. I will HAPPILY reply and answer them all, within reason of course, can't spoil everything now can I?**

**CHEERS!**


End file.
